yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akademi Murder: Camp/Challenge One
The first challenge of Akademi_Murder:_Camp! The death and live experience of Yandere Simulator fanon wiki! The First Challenge Plot At the start of the Summer School Break, 24 students find themselves searching for some fun, they find out about a abandoned camp with luxury buildings and a 'mazing lake. The owners of this camp run away, due to "Paranormal Problems", the students decide to take they summer break here, hoping for some fun. But, in the depth of the camps, a dark entity waits for new victims to come, he is ready... to kill! Entries Requirements The entries need to have: * A reason why each person is on the camp at all; * A "killer cameo"; * Need to write the scene where the giant boulders close the exits. * Minimum of lines: 300 * Deadline: 18th October, 12 noon * The time can be seen here Good luck! Where do i write? I don't care. You can write on a document and send it to me! The team can choose one member to write while the others describe what happen, or the team can set up a google document, edit it all together and them save and send to me. People Team Puffer Fish *Igor the Mii (Igor and Irina Luan, Pippi Osu) *TsundereChanBaka (Kaia and Hirito) *Mixdere-senpai (Osara and Minato) *Demonic BB (Xavier) *SenpaiX (Fumio) *FunCookie (Kyoko) *Porcy (Natsumi) *SomethingYandere (Yuri) Team Eagle *Jacbocford (Aiden and Jack) *Fanfiction-chan (Fanfikushon) *Kaiwe (Sayomi and Kai) *CrystaltheSwag (Emi and Yuki) *Heyhell (Yaru) *Brityl (Hailey) *Horizonfudgy (Kaya, Hitomi and Hideko) Entries Pufferfish “Kaia, what’re you doing?! Let off my arm!” Hirito Kosei exclaimed as he was being draggedaway by Kaia Homura. “Come on, don’t be such a party pooper! We have to meet everyone else at this cool camp we all found! It’s got, like, everything you could ever imagine!” “N-no! I want to go back home! My parents are probably worried sick!” Kaia ignored his pleasing as she kept on dragging him along. After a couple minutes, Kaia stopped. “We’re here!” She let go of Hirito’s arm and he stumbled back a bit. He looked up, and when he did, he was amazed. The camp was a true beauty. There were two luxurious cabins facing each other, and a sparkling lake along the side. There was a forest a couple yards away from the cabins. “W-woah… This is amazing!” “The others are already unpacking in the cabins while I was dragging you here. We would’ve gotten here quicker, if you hadn’t slowed me down, stupid!” Kaia told him with a playful tone. “Come on, let’s go inside! And try to keep up!” She laughed as she ran inside the left cabin, with Hirito closely behind her. The only reason Hirito was there because of Kaia, and the only reason Kaia was there was so that she could have some fun and unwind, away from her parents. Meanwhile, in the girls’ cabins, Osara Tacchibana was unpacking her bags.“This place… is unbelievable…” Osara mumbled. The room was filled with luxurious furnishing, it’s almost hard to believe that it’s an abandoned camp at all. “I guess coming here isn’t a bad idea after all…” She smiled to herself. She didn’t want to come here at all, but if it wasn’t for Minato Kirisaki, she might had just stay put. She knew rumors about this place, as they all say “if anyone comes in, no one is seen coming out”. She wants to know the truth, more importantly, she wants to protect Minato, from any danger at all. ”Osara-chaaan~!!!!” Suddenly, a person comes rushing in with a bang, along with the screams from behind. It was Minato Kirisaki, standing in the middle of the room. ”Minato-kun, get outta here already, this is the girl’s dorm, you shouldn’t be in here.” She said in a calm tone, hiding that the fact her heart is beating loudly due to the shock. “I just came here to say thank you~!!! You came here with me, and that’s the best thing in the whole world! Finally, I can tell Tatsuya-chan this amazing place! Too bad he can’t come~!!!” Indeed, his reason to come here was to show off to Tatsuya Katsuro, who’s being awfully close to Osara lately. This time, he has a chance to fight back! Minato was grinning to himself in joy, until Osara told him to leave again. “Minato-kun. Leave. NOW.”She glared at him, obviously losing patience. “Awwwww, fine~!!! But I just wanted to let you know how happy I was~!!!!! See ya later, Osara- chan~!!!!” Minato giggled as he left the girl’s cabin and returned to his own. Irina Luan was in the progress of unpacking her things, thinking to herself. “This place is so lovely… I can’t wait to spend my Summer here! Maybe I’ll meet new people, make friends, and have a blast! Hopefully no disgusting perverts are here, though… After all, that’s the reason I’m here! To get away from all the perverted boys who constantly try to take panty shots of me and flirt with me. Ugh!” She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by something she noticed out of the corner of her eye. A guy, in the girls dorm, was taking a panty shot of a girl, Natsumi Hamasaki, who came to the camp to socialize and make friends, so Senpai would realize how kind she was and accept her feelings for him when she confessed. However, Natsumi didn’t notice the guy. Irina screeched and ran over to him, kicking him in the crouch. The boy dropped his phone and shrieked in pain, dropping to his knees. When Irina took a closer look at the boy, she saw that it was her boyfriend, Igor Luan. “Igor! What the hell is wrong with you, you disgusting pervert?! This is the GIRLS’ DORM!” She screamed at him once more. Natsumi heard Igor cry in pain and Irina yelling at him, and turned around with her eyes widened in shock. “What is HE doing here?! Why is he here?! Was he… WAS HE TAKING A PANTY SHOT OF ME?! EWW! YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!” Natsumi wailed, making a huge scene. “I-I… I just wanted to see how you-owch-guys… w-were doing… Augh, my groin…” Igor winced in pain. “Yeah, you BETTER be sorry! Baka!” Irina continued to holler at her boyfriend, and more girls started to take notice of the commotion. “What’re you guys doing?! Why’re you screaming?! Come on, all I wanted was some relaxation, peace, and quiet so I can play Osu!. In fact, I WOULD’ve beaten the high score if you people hadn’t interrupted my focus with your SCREAMING!” Pippi Osu commented. “W-well… it WOULD be QUIET if Igor hadn’t come into the girls’ cabin to take panty shots! You’re so LEWD, it’s DISGUSTING! You baka!” Irina argued. “WAAAAHHHH~!!! Igor Luan was taking panty shots of me! Get away from me, y-you HENTAI CAMERAMAN!” Natsumi kicked Igor in the face, causing him to stumble back. “Augh! O-okay, okay! I’m sorry! I-I’ll go to the boys’ cabin! I’m sorry!” Igor exclaimed as he grabbed his phone and ran out of the girls’ cabin in a hurry. Kyoko Mikami was sitting on her bed, reading a book, while she watched the whole scene play out. She sighed and kept on reading. Kyoko came there for peace and silence, She wanted a place where she could relax and quietly read her book, not to watch drama... Back in the boys’ cabin, Xavier Munroe and Fumio Hisuke were making a small discussion while Xavier was unpacking his belongings. “Hi there, even though I’ve never talked to you before, you seem to be friendly. And I’ve been wondering… Why’d you come here?” Fumio asked. “Well… I heard rumors about a murderer around this abandoned camp, and I wanted to investigate. But this place is breathtaking, it’s so hard to believe it’s abandoned… You know? So, what about you?” Xavier responded with a shrug. “That seems creepy! I agree with you in the point that the place looks suspicious. Also, I just wanted to hang out, meet new friends, and watch anime and read manga! I wish those rumors are not true.. It’d be really bad. Fumio flashed a smile at Xavier and turned on the TV to watch some Anime. While they were silent, they were interrupted by a sudden door slam. Igor walked inside the cabin and slumped down on his bed. “Hey, what’s wrong, dude? You look pretty beat up, to be honest…” “Oh, just nothing… I came to visit the girls, but I guess they didn’t appreciate my company…” Igor sighed. “You’re so lewd, Igor…” Xavier muttered. “Actually… I noticed something odd coming back here. On my way back, I saw a green-haired girl taking photos outside… Weird, huh?” Igor told them. “Yeah, weird. Sooo...Why’d you come to this abandoned camp, Igor?” Fumio asked with a grin. “Well, I wanted to spend some time with Irina and Pippi, but I know that’s not gonna happen now…” Igor shrugged. Fumio:”Oh..okay. Minato has already fallen to sleep on his bed full of piled clothes,snoring, without even having the slightest idea of talking with anyone. Meanwhile, Yuri Tadako was standing outside, taking photographs with her camera. The reason she was here was obviously because of the beautiful scenery, it was truly lovely. Yuri loved taking photos, and she thought that the campsite would make a great addition to her collection of photos. However, while she was taking photos, she had a weird feeling, as if she were being watched. She looked around and didn’t see anyone at first, but then she saw him. A figure was standing behind a tree in the forest, watching her. He wore a red mask with green eyes without any pupils and a giant grin. On top of his head sat two oni horns, and he wore green stealth clothing. As soon as Yuri blinked, he was gone. She assumed her brain was tricking her, and went inside her cabin to relax for a minute while she looked over her photos. About half an hour later, she went back outside to take more photos and noticed something odd. There were gigantic boulders blocking every exit to the campsite. Yuri’s irises shrunk and her eyes widened as she realized what had happened, and ran inside the girls’ cabin to tell everyone. They were all trapped in the camp. With no way out. Eagles Even with what was happening, the Eagles are still standing in the same place, without life, without a real reason to be there. Final Results Pufferfish won for default, as Eagles don't sent they entries, now it's time to wait for a elimination. The Elimination The Eagles, after a amazing day of doing nothing, where sitting all emotionless on the tip of they beds, waiting for any other to react so they can start they, boring and quiet, summer break. The minutes passed, probably hours, they kept they emotions to themselves, until a glimpse of reaction was seen... It's Kai Nakamura! He stood up and rush to the bathroom, he was not only hiding his emotions, but his need to pee. After a refreshing cascade of the gold liquid, Kai, as a polite person, flushed his gold shower down. The bathroom was steamy that night, it was a bit hard to him to see any directions, with some hard efforts, he saw the sink and the mirror. As a polite person, again, he washed his hands. He lowered his head to wash his face for a moment, when he raise it, he notices something in the mirror. As a brave man, he wasn't scared, thinking it would be just a guy who tried to scare him, he used his hands to clean all the steam on them mirror, revealing the green figure with his head won wearing a long cape covering his body. Kai trembled and looked back "Who are you? Is this a prank?! Stop! This inst even funny!" he said. The figure walked calmly, almost relaxed, reaching him. The figure put a hand of the cape, holding colorful flowers, Kai grabbed the flowers with confusion, they were a little heavy, the figure stayed for a bit while Kai made forced grins. A dark and garbled voice was emitted by the killer "Do you wanna see a magic trick?". The figure put his hands on the flower and pushed a big chef knife. Kai started to tremble even more. "So, wanna play with the angels?" the figure said. Kai started to scream, the figure stabbed his chest mutiple times, very quickly, Kai fall on the floor. The figure approached him and noticed something odd, Kai was still breathing. The figure finished his job by stabbing his head and ending his life, them disappearing. Kai Nakamura is dead. Category:Games Category:Akademi Murder: Camp Category:Akademi Murder